


Seized Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, the idea baffled Arin. He knew people made a living out of this, but he never imagined he’d be the kind of person to do it. He didn’t even believe in ghosts at first, he never had, he didn’t see the idea to be realistic, and all the stories he ever heard, if they had been true, could mostly be chalked up to an overactive imagination due to paranoia. Yet here he was, standing in pitch darkness with water up to his ankles. His friends spread out across the span of the property, leaving him and Suzy alone in the room. It was quiet, as it often was, as it often had to be in order to hear or see the slightest movement of something living, yet not quite alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seized Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a "prologue" since this isnt the actual story, nor does it have very much plot. This was originally written to motivate me to write the actually story, so I wasn't going to post it, but it does contain some information about the story plot wise so I figured I share it with you guys. I'm still not even completely sure I'm going to write the actually story, however. And if I do, it won't necessarily be a happy story.

At first, the idea baffled Arin. He knew people made a living out of this, but he never imagined he’d be the kind of person to do it. It wasn’t his idea of course, it had been Suzy’s. It had been Suzy’s idea before they even met. He didn’t think it would go anywhere. Not anywhere serious, anyways. He didn’t even believe in ghosts at first, he never had, he didn’t think the idea to be realistic, and all the stories he ever heard, if they had been true, could mostly be chalked up to an overactive imagination due to paranoia. 

Yet here he was, standing in pitch darkness with water up to his ankles. His friends spread out across the span of the property, leaving him and Suzy alone in the room. It was quiet, as it often was, as it often had to be in order to hear or see the slightest movement of something living, yet not quite alive. Only the sound of their breathing and the soft hum of the equipment filled the air. 

He still wasn’t quite sure why he does this. Why he continued to do it. It started off as a side project, something him and his friends could do in their free time. They started uploading the videos online for everyone to see once they started getting real results out of their “research” and it blew up from there. Soon after, millions of people watched their videos. He knew people made a living out of this, but the money was a contract. It was never real, it was always just a tv show, for entertainment. That’s what he always thought up until very recently. Some fans did believe that what they do isn’t reality, that it's just a video uploaded on youtube for entertainment. Other fans believe wholeheartedly that him and his friends were in real danger. Arin didn’t care one way or the other what they think, because he knows what the truth is. He still isn’t sure if he accepts it, even after two and a half years. He doesn’t know why he does this. he doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop, either. 

It wasn't fun anymore. Of course, Arin does have fun with his friends and they make jokes, to make the air lighter and less like the weight of impending doom. The actual work isn’t fun anymore, but he can’t stop. It’s not, nor has it ever been for “the views.” He appreciates what the fans do, although he doesn't like calling them fans, as they often give good advice. They’re also often the ones who give them their work. If it wasn’t for them they wouldn’t have the opportunities that they’ve had to visit some of the most haunted places in America. Not that he likes calling them “haunted.” Not that he likes calling them ghosts, either. They’re human beings, or at least they used to be. Or maybe some of them never were. He wasn’t sure, and he wanted answers, God, did he want answers, but he knew it wasn’t very likely he would ever get them. 

Arin was soft at heart. If he absolutely had to give a reason as to why he still does this, it would be because wants to save people. Not the “Oh no I’m so helpless, something evil is haunting me,” kind of saving people, because more often than not the spirits aren’t evil, and the spirits are the ones that need the saving. Arin doesn’t know where they go after they’ve gone from Earth. If Arin was completely honest, he didn’t think it was Heaven or Hell. But he didn’t know for sure, and he wasn’t going to say either way until he experienced it himself, and once that’s happened, he knows he won’t be coming back anyways. 

That’s not to say, however, that evil spirits don’t exist. And when they come across one, he sure as hell wants to save the living. But after years of this, he’s grown tired of people fearing what happens and what “lives” after death. 

Dan was always very similar in ways of thinking. He joined after Arin and the others had been going at this for a while, and he didn’t know nearly as much. Much like his friend, Dan didn’t even believe in ghosts before hand, or even for the first few weeks when he joined. Arin wasn’t always very serious about his work and Dan could never quite tell which stories had really happened and which ones were just stories. “There was that one time when I got fucked by a ghost,” Arin would say with a completely straight face. Or, “A poltergeist threw a chair at my head once, I could have died,” he would say while laughing. 

Dan, if he was being completely honest, was terrified the first time he went out on the field with the group. While he didn’t believe in ghosts, there was always that “what if” thought. What if this is just a prank on me? He didn’t believe that either, no one would go through that much trouble just to prank people, but knowing Arin he couldn’t be sure. There was the obvious, what if this is real? That scared Dan, but to his surprise, the thought of, what if this really is fake scared Dan too. He never enjoyed ghost adventure shows much, and he didn’t want to be part of one either, telling people that this was real when it wasn’t. 

It turned out it wasn’t a joke, not much of a surprise there, but the first time didn’t really turn up much of anything. They didn’t find any real proof that there were spirits around, but no one “confessed” to the the whole thing being fake either. It wasn’t until a few weeks later, after the 3rd or so time for Dan out on the field when things got heated. Seeing the pure reactions on Arin’s face at the first sign of something, and having been there to know nothing was set up, Dan realized that this was serious. 

He wasn’t sure what to think at first. It was lot to take in. He never really considered quitting, but he knew it was an option. The thought of not knowing why these spirits are still here while some aren’t, or why some of them seem so angry, or how they even exist at all, was what Dan hated the most. He wanted answers, but at the same time, he was fine with not knowing. It wasn’t that he was indifferent, but there were pros and cons for both sides. 

He enjoyed what he did thoroughly. It’s brought him closer with his friends, and wasn’t not always serious. It could be fun, and even when it wasn’t not fun, they found time for joking around. Some of the viewers argue that joking around like that when in the presence of spirits could be disrespectful, however Dan knew that the not living but not really dead spirits could be literally anywhere, at anytime, so it didn’t bother him. Not only that, but when in situations like that, not joking around could be seriously damaging to one’s mental health. But again, one could argue that the behavior was a sign that their mental health had already been damaged. 

Then there was Ross. He was the first person to join in when Arin and Suzy started their ghost hunting adventures. He’s never, both before and after joining, made it clear to whether or not he actually believes the spirits exist. He’ll talk about it as if it’s all complete bullshit, but then when they're out on the field, he’s the one convincing everyone that something really did move there, in the darkness, and he’s pretty sure they caught it on camera. 

Ross fucked things up a lot. In both the good and bad way. Sometimes he’ll talk when he needs to shut up, and they’ll miss something important. They all do that, but it seemed as if Ross did that the most. There was also the fact that he got scared easily. But if something was hurting his friends, he’d sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. If they ever come across a spirit who won’t cooperate, Ross takes charge. The rest of them were very thankful he was around, even if he occasionally they miss out on something serious due to something he did or said. 

Barry was next to join in, after Ross, but he had been doing this before hand, helping out other groups here and there, or just researching on his own. He was still a very important part of the team, although he didn’t always go out into the field. He was spooked easy, and while he was more than willing to head out with his friends when they needed him, staying put was generally what he prefered. Whether it was on the spot, or later when they bought the footage back, Barry was the one to go over everything, every little detail, to see what kind of spirit they’re dealing with, if any at all. 

That’s how things usually worked. The group would investigate, analyze, then figure out what to do from there. Whether they feel the spirit needs or wants to be sent to the afterlife, or whatever place it is they go after this in between sort of state, and how exactly they need to do that. They also have to, before any of that even happens, determine whether the spirit they are encountering is willing to go or not. If they’re here because they’re trapped or if they want to be here. If they’re evil or not. The group didn’t like calling any spirits evil, for the most part, but sometimes there was no other word.

No one ever expected any of this to go this far. They never expected to experience any of what they have, whether good or bad. They never expected to be able to do so much good for the world. The only problem, or perhaps it wasn’t really a problem, was that majority of the world didn’t see the good that they did. They saw what they thought to just be entertainment. Covering up the whole thing with the idea of everything being “for the views” could arguably be the best decision anyways. Considering the fact that if everyone knew what was really going on, everything would be much different, most likely for worse. 

Suzy was shocked more than the rest. She never thought one little idea, one small thing that she wanted to try, even just once, would go this far. Sure, she had experiences with the paranormal before, and wholeheartedly believed those experiences to true, but seeing and knowing that she’s helped so many spirits, and saved so many people was so fantastic to her. She never thought that it was all because of her, she always talked about how important everyone in the group was. They often didn’t talk about themselves or those types of feelings in relation to their business, however, because that wasn’t what it was about. To be honest, Suzy wasn’t sure what it was truly about, at least not to her friends, or a lot of the audience. Like the rest of them, she didn’t have all the answers. At first, it was only about proving they exist. Now it was mostly, if not only, about doing the best she can to help.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm aware, Suzy does believe in ghosts, since she's done paranormal vlogs before. I'm also pretty sure Dan and Arin have said they don't believe in ghosts, but I dont know the exact episode(s) they said that, so if any of you do let me know maybe? As for the rest of the grumps, I literally have no idea, so. If you know please tell me! That being said I did change some things around, since this is an AU and all. (Also, title may change unless I can't think of anything better.)


End file.
